


HP Drabbles & Shorts

by Brightki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Shorts, updated as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: An assortment of the Harry Potter universe drabbles and shorts, mostly originally posted to Tumblr.





	1. INTRO

This is not one cohesive story, but rather a collection of drabbles and shorts all taking place within the Harry Potter Universe. Each short will be labeled at the beginning with the title, pairing, and rating.

The entire collection is not rated, while every chapter is rated. PLEASE USE CAUTION.

Enjoy! :)


	2. Scars (Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin) - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars - prompt from shayalonnie (Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin) - Mature
> 
> Quote prompt: “I have scars on my hands from touching certain people.” - The Catcher In The Rye, by J.D. Salinger

She had spent hours cataloging his scars. He had a collection of claw marks and bite marks, both self-inflicted and from other wolves, which she had memorized.

Her fingers are gentle and light, almost tickling in places that would make him twitch and chuckle quietly. Softly stroking and soothing, she would press her mouth to his skin after her fingers, pressing her love into his flesh.

Her favorites were the scars on his hands, but then she particularly loved his hands anyway. Rough and calloused from years of hard living, out in the woods, in the Shack, in caves.

He would always sigh when she reached his hands, his mossy green eyes focused on her as she would kiss and stroke his fingers, one at a time, followed by his palms and wrists.

It was always the last straw. He would growl and grab her by the closest body parts and haul her up to him, kissing her hard and thoroughly, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and tasting her.

She would laugh before moaning into his mouth and wrapping herself around him, long tan legs curling around his hips and pulling him close, as her fingers would dig deep into his greying sandy brown hair.

They moved together with long familiarity. He flipped her onto her back and hovered over her, moving from her mouth to her neck and shoulders, biting and licking at the flushed skin as she threw her head back and dug her blunt, neat nails into his back.

He sat up and pulled and tugged on her, re-arranging her on her hands and knees to his satisfaction, before entering her, his hands clutching her hips and dragging her back until she was nestled against him completely.

This was the wolf – his favorite position – and hers when she was honest – taking charge, marking her and showing his dominance.

She could only take it for so long before she would reach back to him, clutching at his arse and his head, and his hands would move, clutching her small breast and pleasuring between her thighs.

When they come, it’s with growls and whines, cries and shouts, their bodies curling around one another’s until they collapse to the bed – or the floor – or the couch – or the leaf-littered ground.

She would nuzzle her way under his arms, pulling him tighter around her, until she could kiss his skin, lacing her fingers with his as they sighed and drifted into that hazy post-coital state of relaxation.

He would press his mouth to her neck, then to her shoulder, breathing in her scent until it was the only thing he could smell anymore, him and her and them.


	3. Almost Lover (Bellatrix Lestrange/Tom Riddle (sort of), Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle) - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost Lover - prompt from colubrina (Bellatrix Lestrange/Tom Riddle (sort of), Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle) - Mature

The first time Bellatrix Lestrange saw the Dark Lord, she fell into a deep obsession with him. It wasn’t love – or at least, everyone else knew it wasn’t love. Bella was a bit more deluded and fancied herself in True Love with him.

She worshipped him from not-so-afar. She threw herself at his feet, prostrated herself, kissed the hem of his robes, and jumped at any request that he made. She practically demanded that she received the Dark Mark and played to his amusement in her antics. She even married that man-chasing idiot, Rodolphus, at his order.

She was his, completely and irrevocably.

And then she showed up, out of the bloody ether.

The little bitch. All curly hair and hot whisky eyes and pure milky skin and red stained smile.

The Dark Lord’s attention to Bella wavered and then crumbled and then disappeared completely. He was too wrapped up in her. She came from nowhere and within the day was at the Dark Lord’s side to never leave again.

Bella, predictably, started the rumor that she was nothing but a distraction to the Dark Lord – nevermind that he had never allowed anything to distract him before, especially not another woman, not even Bellatrix – and that she was not worthy of him.

The day she was summoned to his private chambers, Bella knew that she had made it to exactly where she wanted to be.

She primped and wore a scandalous dress of practically nothing but black and silver lace, wavy black hair silky and shining.

When she showed up, she was alternatingly disappointed and enraged to find the curly haired beast lounging naked in the Dark Lord’s bed, gleaming teeth bared in a facsimile of a smile in Bellatrix’s direction.

The pale expanse of the bitch’s back – completely bared except for the faint red marks spotted here and there, what looked to be teeth marks – was glowing in the low candlelight from where it was surrounded by burgundy sheets.

“Tom is in the washroom. He’ll be right out. He’s ordered you to wait.”

Her low voice was sex roughened, throaty and with an undercurrent of amusement that made all of Bella’s teeth clench.

A soft hiss of hair escaped her lips as dark brown eyes narrowed and glared at the Dark Lord’s whore. “You do not order me, nor do you relay his Lord’s orders. You are not a part of… this.”

She laughed before stretching languidly and sitting up, the sheets pooling around her waist as she smirked, eerily reminiscent of Lord Voldemort. “Oh, Bellatrix. I am more a part of this than you will ever know.”

When the Dark Lord walked into the room, wearing only a pair of loosely secured pajama pants and Dark Mark vivid on his arm, his grey-green eyes flickered between the two women, one still smirking in amusement with breasts bare to the room, and the other clenching and vibrating in rage.

“Bellatrix.”

“My Lord!” She fell to her knees as he approached, her hands clasped to her breasts. “What do you require of me, my Lord?”

The sound of bare feet moving across the floor made her twitch in their direction, before they move past her and toward the bed without pause, leaving her seething.

“You are going on a little field trip today. You will go to the Burrow and kidnap any of the Weasley blood traitors that you can. Take another with you. Regulus, perhaps.”

She turned on her knees, eyes flying wide open as she stared hard at her Lord. Going to the heart of Order territory, even with another Death Eater, was practically a death sentence this early in the war.

“My Lord…! But that’s practically impossible!” Bella gasped, then clenched her jaw again as the succubus in the bed slithered up behind the Dark Lord, slender arms wrapping around his bare chest as she whispered into his ear.

“No, not Regulus, then. Take Rodolphus. You may go.” His head and shoulders were already turning towards the tiny girl behind him, away from Bellatrix.

She could only stare for a moment longer before scrambling to her feet and striding from the opulent bedchamber. With a final glance back, she saw Lord Voldemort climbing over the girl and pushing her back to the bed.

But her eyes were not on the man on top of her but fastened hard on the figure of the black-haired woman hovering just outside of the door.

The flash of white teeth and a red gleam in brown eyes were the last things Bellatrix saw before the door magically slammed shut in her face.


	4. Pink Camellia (Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom) - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Camellia - prompt from glittergrrrl05 (Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom) - Mature

Hermione sighs softly as calloused fingers stroke along her spine. She smiles into her pink pillow, giggling softly as she fingers curve around her hip and slide along her side, lightly scrapping over the ticklish spot just under her ribs.

“Stooop…” She mumbles as she squirms over onto her side, pinning the roaming hand between her side and the bed.

A soft, deep chuckle breaks out from just over her before warm, slightly damp lips press to her shoulder. She trembles as the tip of a tongue brushes against her skin, eliciting a soft sigh from her lips.

Those gentle lips follow the same path as his fingers, lightly grazing down the skin along her spine, the occasional brush of a tongue making goosebumps break out along her flesh.

The shift of a body beside her makes her whimper as skin slides against hers, the tickle of hair against her hips making her giggle again.

“Hush, you’re ruining it.” Another deep chuckle stirs the hair just behind her ear as the lean body settles just over her.

Hermione giggles again, squirming underneath him until she can roll over. A smile spreads across her face as she looks up into his dark green eyes. Dark hair sticks up and out, ruffled from their previous night in her bed, and the murky light streaming through the windows glows against his tanned skin.

“I’m sorry for ruining it, Nev. What was  _it_  exactly?” Her lips twitch as he scowls down at her.

“I was planning on seducing you for round three. Or is it four?” Neville’s lips twitch though he struggles to keep the scowl on his face.

A flush spreads across her cheeks as she remembers the night before, her upper teeth sinking into her pink, kiss-swollen lower lip before she mumbles, “Fourth, I think.”

He lets out a soft laugh, tilting his head down to kiss her softly.

Hermione sighs against his mouth, her hands moving up to slide up his back slowly. She wiggles again, grinning against his mouth when he groans as her breasts rub against his chest.

“You’re trouble, little girl,” Neville growls softly against her collarbone, nipping at the skin before laving the pink mark with his tongue.

She tilts her head back and sighs deeply as his mouth moves up to her throat as his hands wrap around her thighs, tugging her petite body into a better position for him to settle into the cradle of her hips.

“You’re so sweet, like cotton candy.” Neville grins and nuzzles against her throat.

Hermione snorts out a laugh, covering her face with one hand as she laughs. “Cotton candy? That’s ridiculous. I probably taste like salt.”

“Mmhmm. Salt and sex and me and you. Cotton candy.” He raises his head to grin down at her mischievously, dark brows wiggling and making her laugh again. He tilts his head down again and kisses her mouth, her cheek, her nose, chuckling as she laughs again.

“You are so ridiculous.” She sighs happily and tightens her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him down on top of her. “Now, about round four…”

A vase of pale pink camellia rests on the bedside table, releasing a magically sweet scent into the air of the bedroom as the sun begins to rise, lighting up the room as the two on the bed entwine themselves even closer together.


	5. Once Upon a Night (Harry Potter/Hermione Granger) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon a Night - prompt from palmettoblue (Harry Potter/Hermione Granger) - Teen

The sound of crickets was overly loud in Hermione’s ears as she slipped from the Burrow as quietly as possible. Most of the residents had already gone to bed and were sleeping sweetly in their beds – except for two.

Hermione was out of the house and creeping through the high grasses into the copse of trees just west of the house when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, making her yelp softly before a second hand covered her mouth.

“Shh! It’s just me, Hermione!”

She sighed softly in relief and turned her head slightly to meet bright green eyes before shaking off the hand over her mouth. “You scared to mess out of me, Harry!”

He grinned, teeth flashing in the moonlight before he tugged her deeper into the trees. “Sorry, I just didn’t want you to get too far without me.”

Hermione laughed softly as she followed him, further into the cover of the trees.

After moving deep enough into the trees, where they could just barely make out the few lights still on at the Burrow, Harry turned and pulled Hermione closer to him.

His arms wrapped around her shoulders and hers around his waist as she sighed and laid her head on his chest, leaning against one another and listening to his heartbeat.

They remained that way for a good long time, the crickets continuing to sing around them undisturbed.

The silence was interrupted by the sound of Harry pressing his mouth against Hermione’s neck and blowing a raspberry against her skin, eliciting a squeal of laughter.

“Harry Potter! Stop it, before someone hears us!” She struggled to pull away from him for a moment, as he laughed and locked his arms around her tight, pulling her struggling form hard against his body.

“No one will hear us, we’re far enough away and everyone is asleep! Stop worrying, Hermione.” He grinned down at her before relaxing his arms and stroking his hands against her back.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking up at him from under her lashes. “You’re the one who wanted to sneak out for some time together; just don’t get us caught. You know Molly would have a fit.”

Harry smirked and shrugged, leaning down a bit to press his mouth to her forehead. “Probably.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly, then her nose, then her cheek. “But I don’t care. It’s our last night together as two single people, tomorrow you’re getting married.”

Hermione sighed and snuggled closer to his chest, closing her eyes with a smile as he continued to press feather-light kisses all over her face. “Mmm, true. Maybe I should call off the wedding. So much has changed; our lives are so different now.”

He shook his head slowly, pulling back to look down into her eyes. “Well, of course, it’s your decision. And I would always support you, no matter what.” He leaned into her, brushing his nose against hers. “I will always love you, no matter what.”

She smiled brilliantly before pushing up on her toes to kiss him, her arms winding around his neck.

Harry chuckled into her mouth before returning the kiss with interest, his arms curling around her and pulling her body hard against his. After a moment, he brushed his tongue against her lips, smirking as she opened to him with a sigh. His hands stroked down her back before grasping her arse and pulling her hips to his with a slow grind.

Moaning softly, Hermione pulled her head back to look up at Harry, with shining, kiss-swollen lips and glazed eyes. “Do you think we have time…?”

Harry laughed softly and shook his head again. “I’m afraid not, love. I should get you back to bed for a good night’s sleep. I wouldn’t want Molly after my head first thing tomorrow because the bride had bags under her eyes.”

She pouted up at him as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair before she sighed deeply and leaned in for another kiss.

He smiled and drew her closer, kissing her again and again and again, each meeting of their lips soft and slow, before he kissed her hard, one last time, before drawing back. “Come on, love, let’s get back.”

Hermione nodded slowly and pulled away, all except for her fingers, which she laced through his. “All right, then.”

Harry smiled and tugged her along, the two walking back quietly with clasped hands until they are a few feet from the kitchen entrance to the Burrow. He turned to her and kissed her one last time, his fingers buried in her wind-tossed curls. “You are so beautiful and I am always going to remember tonight.”

She sniffled softly and looked up at him with watery eyes. “Oh, Harry!” She threw her arms around him, hugging him hard as she sighed into his ear. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Harry squeezed her tight, and then looking down at her with a smile that was threatening to pull his face apart, pressed his forehead to hers. “I can’t wait to see you walking down the aisle tomorrow.”

She grinned back, her eyes shining up into his. “And I can’t wait to see you standing there at the end of the aisle, waiting for me.”

He nodded slowly as his hands moved up to squeeze her shoulders. “I will always wait for you, Hermione.”

Hermione nodded back and kissed his chin lightly, before pulling away to go back inside. “I will see you in the morning, Mr. Potter.”

“And I will see you in the morning, almost-Mrs. Potter.” Harry watched her smile brilliantly as she slipped back into the house before he disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	6. Snowball Fight (Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball Fight - prompt from anonymous (Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle) - General
> 
> Tom Riddle X Hermione Granger #11. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

Hermione giggles from behind her snow pile, smirking at the perfectly packed ball of ice in her hand before peering around the edge.

An explosion of white powder has her diving back into safety as there is a shout of disappointment from one of her opponents.

“You know, this isn’t very fair! You’ve ganged up on me! Three on one is not fair odds!” She shouts out into the air, knowing that her voice will carry to the men on the other side.

When silence meets her words, she tenses up and looks around cautiously. So far, all she can see is snow and forest before the crunching of footsteps alerts her to their approach.

 _Must be Abraxas, the others would have silenced themselves…_  She readies the snowball, just as the tall figure rounds the snow pile, empty hands raised in surrender.

Hermione’s jaw drops when her amber eyes meet Tom’s amused blue before she blurts out. “What are you doing over here?!”

Letting out a laugh, he drops his hands with a smirk. “You said the odds weren’t fair. I had to agree with you.”

“Uh huh…” Hermione eyes her sometimes-rival, more often than not partner and - so juvenile - boyfriend. “That doesn’t sound like you.”

“Why not? Shouldn’t I be protecting and supporting you, as your significant other?” Tom’s smirk widens as his gloved fingers flex in front of him. 

That’s when she notices the snowballs hovering just behind his shoulder, obviously held there by a hovering charm.

“Tom…”

“Hermione.” 

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba –  _FUMPF –_  goddamnit!”

His sharp masculine laugh echoes out over the frozen Great Lake as she struggles to wipe the cold ice and water from her face with cold, wet gloves.


	7. Payback (Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback - prompt from marvolosmorsmordre (Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger) - General
> 
> Prompt: #18: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, glaring sideways at Draco as he walked around the bed and settled beside her with an angelic smile.

“Honestly, Hermione, what could go wrong?”

“What could go wrong? What  _could_ go  _wrong_?!” Her eyes narrowed as she grit her teeth. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. “Of course I’m in. If for no other reason than to be sure that you don’t get yourself killed!”

Draco let out a triumphant laugh, actually punching the air in his enthusiasm as she watched him with a scowl to rival Snape’s. Still laughing, he reached out and cupped her chin to pull her close and kiss her quickly as she hit his shoulder. “I promise, no one will get killed, love.”

Eyes rolling again, Hermione returns his kiss before snorting out a laugh. “Oh, really? You’ve never been attacked by Ginny’s bat bogey hex, have you? I seriously can’t believe you think you’ll be able to sneak into Grimmauld Place and steal his snitch. How old are you?”

Draco pouted at her, lower lip extending just a touch  _too far_. “He started it! He stole my jersey! It’s time for payback.”

She sighed deeply before falling back onto the bed and curling up with her book. “You’re both such children. Come and get me when you’re ready.”

He hopped up and strode off to the closet with something bordering on a giggle to prepare for the raid.


	8. I Really Really Like You (Ginny Weasley/Viktor Krum) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Really Really Like You - prompt from provocative_envy (Ginny Weasley/Viktor Krum) - General

The fireworks, completely illegal and outrageous and provided by Ginny’s twin brothers, were exploding overhead. Everyone was staring up at the sky, oh-ing and ah-ing over the flashes of color and light.

Ginny sighed and stared out over the lake, her legs dangling off of the short pier and her back to most of the party goers and the fireworks.

It was still about 90-degrees outside, even with the sun down and a decent breeze coming off of the lake and she was dressed appropriately in the smallest sundress she could find.

Her mother scowled every time she looked at her youngest, the pale yellow eyelet material brushing her thighs and straps barely thicker than floss holding it to her shoulders.

There had been the usual Fourth of July celebration cookout all during the day. Hot dogs and burgers, cole slaw, chips, soda, sweet tea, piles of cakes and cookies, bowls of ambrosia and Watergate salad. It was a veritable feast.

And, of course, there were the couples: George and Hermione, Harry and Pansy, Ron and Daphne, Luna and Blaise, Fred and Angelina, Bill and Fleur. Hell, even Ginny’s mom and dad were there, together. Pretty much everyone else was paired off with a significant other…

The one person she had invited hadn’t shown up. Nevermind that they were kind-of-sort-of-not-really seeing one another, though the “not really” was more in effect, as having casual but really intense sex after lacrosse tournaments wasn’t considered dating by most people.

So, while everyone else was paired off and enjoying the fireworks, Ginny was sitting on the pier, staring off into the darkness and ignoring her family.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps on the pier that she also ignored, attributing them to Charlie by the solid thunk of boots.

“Ginevra?” The soft Long Island accent broke the illusion that it was any of her Southern family members.

She started in surprise, fingers clutching the edge of the pier before she allowed herself to glance coolly over her shoulder at the shadowy figure behind her.

Viktor Krum stood there, hands shoved into worn black jeans, a white tank top showing off thickly muscled shoulders and arms.

“What are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t come.” Ginny turned her head back to the water, her spine straight and shoulders stiff.

“I thought I couldn’t, but practice was cut early and… and I really wanted to come see you, Ginevra.”

She sniffed derisively and scowled out over the water. “You certainly didn’t seem keen when I asked you the other day.”

A soft sigh sounded from behind her before he dropped down to crouch beside her. “Ginny. Please look at me.”

She frowned deeper, her arms crossing over her chest, before she slowly turned her head, just enough to peer at him from the corner of her eye. “What?”

“Ginny. I really, really like you. And I know what we’ve had… yeah, it’s just been a whole lot of sex pretty much anywhere we can fit, but I really like you. Would you like to go on a date with me? Dinner and a movie?”

Dark brown almost black eyes peered down into hers, calm and patient, as she gaped up at him. “Date you? Like, an actual real date?”

He nodded slowly, solemnly. “Yes, an actual real date.”

Ginny blinked once, twice before leaning away. “You’re joking, you said you didn’t want–!”

“I didn’t. But now I do. Now I can’t get you out of my head and I just. I’m sorry for being an asshole, and I’d really like to take you out.”

She could hear the creak of the leather in his boots as he shifted, water lapping against the wood of the pier, and the soft voices of her family behind her in the yard.

She didn’t say anything for long enough that Viktor’s head dipped down, and he looked away from her, looking out over the water.

“Yes.”

“What?” His head jerked back to look at her.

“Yes, I’d like to go on a date with you.” She smirked, tilted her head and looked up at him. “And you owe me a kiss.”

“Here? In front of your family?” His bushy brows flew up his forehead as he glanced over to the crowd of mostly redheads who were all very carefully not looking at the couple standing on the pier’s direction.

“Yes, right here, right now. Kiss me, and I’ll date you.” She grinned, watching him closely.

“If you insist, princess.” He turned back to her, reaching out with calloused hands and dragging her close as he pressed his mouth hard against hers.

Ginny moaned in surprise as his tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting her with a force that made her nipples harden and her back arch as she reached up to clutch at his shoulders.

One large hand cupped her shoulders, stroking the bare skin, as the other, the one on the side of the water and out of view of her family, cupped a breast and thumbed a hardened nipple through the thin material of her dress.

After a few moments, he pulled back slightly, grinning wickedly. “Is that good enough for a date?”

She gulped and nodded, “Oh, yes. And Viktor?”

“Yes, princess?”

“I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Viktor’s eyes widened as he watched her stand, dark eyes trailing down her freckled and lightly tanned legs, before one small hand adjusted the skirt of her dress, the quick flash of dark red curls and skin as pale as sweet cream at his eye level proved her words true.

Grinning, she tugged him up by the hand and led him back to the gathering to properly introduce her boyfriend to her family.


	9. Awkward (Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt) - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward - prompt from gueneviere-fics (Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt) - Mature
> 
> Prompt: #49, “Well, this is awkward…”

Hermione lay on her side, staring at the wall with wide eyes. The sun was creeping over the horizon and the beams were beginning to shine through the pretty curtains of the bedroom window.

She could only watch the beam creep across the floor, steadily ignoring the solid warmth behind her.

Suddenly, warm fingertips stroke along her spine and when she stiffens in surprise, a deep, rumbling chuckle sounds out from behind her.

After taking a deep breath, Hermione rolls over slowly and looks up into his eyes. “Well, this is awkward…”

Kingsley lets out another chuckle as he reaches up and rubs a hand across his face, the scrape of his morning beard making a pleasant sound against his palm that makes her squirm under the blankets tucked tightly beneath her arms.

“Is it? Do you regret it?” He drops his hand to the bed and turns his head to look at her, watching her as she plucks at the blanket beneath her hands. He reaches over and grasps her hand. “Hermione?”

She lets out a slow breath before looking up into his eyes. “No, I don’t regret it, not at all. It was…” She laughs a little, breathlessly. “It was amazing.”

He grins then, turning his body towards her. Reaching up, he strokes his fingers along the bridge of her nose. “Yes, it was.” He leans in, kissing her lightly. 

Hermione sighs against his mouth before pressing close to him, her nails lightly scraping against his chest. “This is going to take some explaining…”

“Only if that’s what you want to do. We don’t have to explain anything to anyone, love.” He shakes his head then shrugs.

She sighs softly and presses in closer to his body as he slings an arm around her and pulls her in tight. “We’ll figure it out after breakfast.”


	10. Jeepers Creepers (Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott) - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeepers Creepers - (Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott) - Mature
> 
> Written for dulce-de-leche-go's Halloween Creature Fic Fix

Hermione sighs as she snuggles back into Theo’s warm embrace, her eyes cracking open a little to peer blurrily at the time. **  
**

_3:08am_

She huffs softly and squirms around in her husband’s slack embrace, tucking herself under his chin and closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

_knock knock knock_

Her eyes crack open again, and she mumbles into Theo’s chest, “Theo.”

“Mm.”

“Did you hear that?”

“Mmmm.”

“Theo!”

He grunts and nudges his chin against her forehead, mumbling “go see” before he rolls over and burrows into his pillow.

“Thanks, darling.” Hermione grunts and rolls her eyes as she pushes the covers back and slips from the bed, grabbing her wand from the bedside table as she goes. Tucking her feet into her slippers, she shuffles down the steps and towards the front door.

Pushing up on her toes, she peers into the peephole.

She steps back and with a few waves of her wand, unlocks the door and pulls it open. Leaning out from the doorway, she slowly peers around the stoop and frowns at the empty lawn.

“Must’ve been a branch or something.” She moves back into the house and after physically securing the door, waves her wand to reset the wards as she heads up the steps to bed.

After kicking off her slippers, she crawls back into bed and snuggles up against Theo’s back before beginning to drift off.

_knock knock knock_

Hermione’s eyes pop open at the sound, and she lays still on the bed for another long moment, before slowly raising her head.

_knock knock KNOCK_

“Theo!”

“Mmm?”

“Theo, seriously, wake up. There’s someone playing a prank or something; they keep knocking on the door!” Hermione shakes her husband’s shoulder sharply, scowling at his grumbling.

“Fine, fine, I’m up!” Theo huffs and sits up, scrubbing his hands over his face before peering at her with sleepy hazel eyes. “What’s happening?”

“Someone is knocking on the door. I think it’s a Halloween prank. The first time, no one was there. Now they’re –”

_knock KNOCK KNOCK_

“–See! Knocking!” Hermione slaps Theo’s shoulder and frowns at him. “Will you go check, please?”

Theo snorts and rolls his eyes as he slings his legs from the bed and stands up with a stretch. For a moment, she is distracted by the lean, muscled planes of his back down to the curve of his arse just above the waist of his low-slung pajama pants, before she mentally shakes herself and hops up from the bed again. “I’ll look out the window while you go down.”

“Of course, darling. Because why shouldn’t we ruin some kid’s Halloween fun? It’s probably just Draco and Scorpius, and they’re over past the hill using a charm to make a stick hit the door.” He chuckles as he tugs a shirt on over his bare chest and shuffles to the bedroom door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

“Be careful, Theo!”

He glances back at his wife with a crooked grin. “Be careful? What, you think this is some old wives’ tale? That I’m going to let in some kind of evil spirit by opening the door?”

Hermione scowls at him as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Don’t be a prat. Of course not! It’s just cold and a bit creepy out there, and what if it’s some person who is trying to cause trouble?”

“I’m sure it’s fine, love.” Theo smiles and shakes his head at her. “More than likely, it’s Draco or one of your fine Gryffindor fellows thinking they’re being funny and will brag about it tomorrow – or rather, tonight – at the party. Don’t worry. Get back in bed, I’ll be right back.”

Theo throws a wink at her, which Hermione rolls her eyes at before she walks over to the front bay window, crawling up into the window seat.

She peers out the window, craning her head around to attempt to see the stoop. She hears Theo’s steps as he goes down the stairs and to the front door. After a pause, she can see him stepping outside and looking around before turning to look up at her with a shrug before he disappears back into the house.

After a few long moments, she hears his slow steps back up the stairs before he walks back into the bedroom.

“You didn’t see anything?”

Theo shakes his head as he tugs off his shirt and walks back to his side of the bed. “All clear, love. Come back to bed.”

Hermione sighs and glances out the window one last time with a frown before she walks back to her side. “It just didn’t feel right.”

“I think you’re letting the holiday get to your head. Come back to bed. It will all be better in the morning.” He slips into the bed and holds the covers open for her.

She sighs one last time and nods before crawling under the covers and pressing close against him, before recoiling sharply. “Gah! You’re freezing!”

“I know. Come here and warm me up. It will all be better in the morning.” Theo curls a cold arm around Hermione’s waist and pulls her close to him, her back to his chest, his black eyes gleaming with the light of the moon.

 

_where’d you get those peepers_


	11. Yule Sprite (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Luna Lovegood) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule Sprite - prompt from IShouldBe(writingsomethingelse) (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Luna Lovegood) - General
> 
> Prompt: post-war Yule Ball (with a side of SSHG!)

When she heard her name, Luna spun around with a shimmer – the magically enhanced fairy wings trailed glitter everywhere she walked, as well as flittering and reflecting the light from the hundreds of floating candles in the Great Hall.

Hermione walked up to her old friend, panting slightly as she pressed a hand to her round stomach. “I swear, if this child doesn’t stop growing, I’m liable to actually explode rather than go into labor!” Pushing a curl from her face, she smiled widely and reached out with her free hand. “Luna! I’m so glad you made it! Last I knew you were in Argentina?”

The slim blonde smiled widely, reaching out to grasp Hermione’s hand and draw her closer. “Andorra, actually. You’ve gotten so big, Hermione! Are you sure you’re having a baby and not a centaur? I’ve only heard stories from a number of folk women, but supposedly you carry wide and low if you’re carrying a centaur…”

The other woman let out a sharp laugh, waving her hands around. “No, no! Definitely a baby. I wouldn’t like to imagine Severus’s reaction to anything with hooves…” She snorted, glancing over her shoulder to where the headmaster stood by the magic snow covered wall, scowling, with one eye on Hermione while pretending to listen to the Minister of Magic. “Oh, Luna, come with me! You really must meet Kingsley; I’m not sure if you remember him?”

Luna tilted her head, giant icicle earrings chiming as they fell to the side with the movement. “A bit; I only ever saw him in passing once or twice during…” She trails off, before reaching out and looping her arm through Hermione’s. “Well, lead the way! Your husband looks like he’s about to split in two.”

Hermione grinned as she pulled Luna along with her, heading back to her husband and the Minister. The dark-skinned man looked away from Severus, smiling brightly at the two women. “Hermione! So good to see you; you look radiant.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly before turning his eyes to Luna. “And I’m afraid I don’t know your lovely companion.”

Severus rumbled, scowling at Kingsley as one hand curled tenderly around Hermione’s elbow as he drew her close to him. “Miss Lovegood. It’s been years.”

Hermione chuckled as she settled against her husband, motioning. “Thank you, Kingsley, you’re so kind! And this is Luna Lovegood, she was the same year as Ginny, a Ravenclaw. She also fought alongside us with the DA, and her father runs the Quibbler.”

Kingsley’s brows arch as he looked down at the petite blonde, fairy wings glittering and strands of brightly colored hair coiled and piled onto her head. “It’s the utmost pleasure, Miss Lovegood.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Minister. Dance with me.” Luna smiled up at him dreamily, one hand reaching out to grasp his much larger one before pulling him to the dance floor. He followed along with a startled chuckle; his attention focused solely on her.

Severus snorted, causing Hermione to turn and lightly slap his arm. “Hush, you! I think they’re lovely together.”

“Of course, you do, dear. You’ve become a matchmaker in your old age.” He smirked, dark as night eyes gleaming with amusement, as he curled an arm around her waist, long fingers splaying across the swell of her belly.

His wife rolled her eyes before turning back to look out over the dance floor. “I know I’m right about this; Luna and Kingsley.” Severus hummed noncommittally, his gaze flickering out over the dance floor to watch for trouble as well.

Little did they know that in only another year, they would be attending a winter wedding, right there in the Great Hall, to celebrate the day that the Minister met the sprite who would become his wife.


	12. Ice Skating (Hermione Granger/Sirius Black) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Skating - prompt from perriesart (Hermione Granger/Sirius Black) - General

Hermione stood up after lacing her skates, grinning as she tugged her hat further down her curls. She tilted her head as she looked over to her erstwhile partner, still sprawled on the bench and scowling at the skates.

“I still think this isn’t such a good idea, Hermione.”

She laughed, reaching out and grabbing Sirius’ hand. “Come on! What are you afraid of? Falling on your arse?”

Sirius snorted and stood up with a wide smirk, tugging her hand sharply and pulling her smaller body up against his. “Of course not; I’m an amazing ice skater. I just wouldn’t want to show YOU up.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up at her with a scowl, though her eyes sparkled brightly. “Of course, wouldn’t want to do that. Did I ever mention that I used to take skating lessons as a child?” She grinned wider, watching his eyes narrow. “And that I kept skating - just for fun, of course - for many, many years. I used to skate on the Black Lake when it froze. The squid enjoyed watching me.” 

He then had a small pout on his face, which made Hermione burst out laughing as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed in close. He grinned as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. After a few moments of contented snogging, Hermione broke away with a scream when he slipped his icy hands underneath her jacket and shirt to cup her breasts.

Sirius burst out laughing, that is until Hermione pelted him right in the face with a giant snowball, sending him right over the bench with a howl. “That’s what you get, you dog!” She started giggling at the sight of him laying in the snow, ice skates up in the air. Sliding over, she reached out and helped him back to his feet, just as he shoved the huge handful of snow he had been hiding down her shirt, eliciting another scream from the now cold  _and_  wet witch.

At that point, it became an all-out war… until Sirius dragged her down into the snow with him and snogged her long enough for her to forget just  _why_ she was so cold and wet.


	13. Home (Harry Potter/Hermione Granger) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home - prompt from lechatrouge89 (Harry Potter/Hermione Granger) - General

The snow fell quietly, the softest hiss of the ice making Hermione shiver and pull her heavy coat tighter around herself.

Soft footsteps crunch through the ice behind her, making her turn before she gasps in surprise. “Harry!” She takes two quick steps towards him before he jumps the last bit of distance between them, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she throws her arms around his neck. “I didn’t think you were coming home yet!”

He chuckles as he burrows his face into his wife’s neck, holding her tightly as he breathes in her scent before pulling back slightly. “I know. I wanted to surprise you, get home a couple of days early.” He grins down at her, bright green shining in the light of the moon.

Hermione huffs and lightly swats his snow-covered shoulder before burying her face against his chest as she sniffs back tears. “You did surprise me, you git!”

“Oh, love, what’s all this now?” Harry reaches up, cupping her face in his hands and tilting it up so that he can see her. His thumbs lightly caress her cheeks, brushing the tears away. “None of this now.”

She gulps, snuffling and rubbing her mittened hand against her nose before looking up at him with a watery smile. “I know, it’s ok; just the hormones.”

His smile widens and brightens, one hand dropping to the dramatic swell of her stomach. “Oh, is the little sprog giving mummy issues?”

“Of course, he is! He’s yours.” Hermione lets out a soft laugh, a flush creeping across her cheeks as she watches Harry drop to a crouch and press his hands and face to her heavily pregnant stomach. She can see and feel his lips mouth against her coat, but can’t make out the words.

After a few moments, he pushes back up and pulls her close again. “C’mon, let’s go inside. I’m home from training for the next week, and I want to spend every moment possible with you and my boy.” Harry smiles, stroking her cheek before leading her back into their house.


	14. Happy New Year's! (Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's! - prompt from disillusionist9 (Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson) - Teen

Pansy stood frozen on the very edge of the portico, a glass of champagne clutched in her hand. Eyes focused on the moon and stars above her; she barely heard the whisper of a long skirt until it was tickling her ankle and the breathy voice piped up from her left.

“The moon is exceptionally bright tonight. It must be reflecting all of the fireworks from the other cities.”

Turning her head slowly, blonde brows arching incredulously before her brown eyes widen in surprise. Standing beside her was none other than Luna Lovegood. Slightly-too-large blue eyes sparkled as she returned the taller – even  _taller_  in her heels – woman’s gaze. “Don’t you think?”

Shaking her head slowly, Pansy opened her mouth to reply before snapping it shut again. The other girl –  _woman? After all, they had lived through a war not two years ago._  – tilted her head, oddly birdlike, and waved a hand. “Well? You can be honest with me, you know. It’s not as though I don’t hear what others say.” Bare shoulders, decorated only with a sparkly strap on each curve despite the cold December air, shrugged gracefully. “And it’s the last night of the year, we’re at a wedding reception for two good friends, the bells are about to ring…”

Pansy shudders before taking a deep swallow of her champagne. Glancing over her other shoulder, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the sight of Draco and Granger swaying to the music playing in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor. She quirked a small smile, happy for her old friend, before glancing back over to Luna. The odd woman swayed slightly, a glass of something green and sparkly in her hand, all the while humming a quiet, just slightly off-tune song.

Luna suddenly heaved a sigh, just moments before the bells began to ring, cheering and applause burst from the ballroom, and an explosion of fireworks leapt into the sky from across the lake. Turning, she set her glass down on a balustrade, before looking up into Pansy’s eyes. “Happy New Years, Pansy.”

She returned the other woman’s gaze for a long moment, opening her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by soft lips –  _strawberries and champagne_  – pressing against hers. Pansy froze, her eyes widening her shock, as small, chilled fingers pulled her face down. After another frozen moment, she abruptly relaxed and leaned into the kiss, returning it with interest.

After a long moment of snogging, Luna pulled back to grin impishly at the dazed woman in her arms. Pansy let out a breathless laugh, adjusting her grip to pull the smaller woman closer. “Happy New Years, Luna.”

It was the best start to the new year she could have ever hoped for.


	15. Snowman (Abraxas Malfoy/Hermione Granger) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowman - prompt from shayalonnie (Abraxas Malfoy/Hermione Granger) - General

Hermione huffed and glared over at Harry and Draco, who sat together in the snow snickering at her expression. “Shut up, both of you! Neither of you had anything worthwhile to contribute to this conversation, so shut it!”

This only elicited further laughter from the couple, causing Hermione to turn and glare at the pale-haired young man who was studiously waving his wand at the snow and watching each piece of the snowman pack itself together. “And  _that_  is cheating!”

Mere days after the final battle of Hogwarts, the Unspeakables came across a completely nude and very much alive Abraxas Malfoy, laying on the stone floor of the Veil Room.

It took weeks of testing, poking and prodding, until they contacted the living Malfoy scion - now Draco, after Lucius had been stripped of every title and knut by the Wizengamot, and exiled to the Malfoy properties in France, along with his wife - who was understandably infuriated by the Ministry’s decision to not impart the knowledge that his quite young-looking grandfather had miraculously appeared in the Department of Mysteries for  _weeks_.

He turned to his boyfriend, Harry “The Boy Who Lived Twice” Potter, who in turn dragged along his best friend, Hermione “The Brightest Witch of Her Age” Granger. Together, wielding every last ounce of their formidable influence, they took the entire Wizengamot to the cleaners, who finally cleared Abraxas Malfoy for venturing into the public, provided he attend Hogwarts with the others for their return to a remedial half-year.

There, four were rarely seen without the others in some configuration, though it became startlingly obvious fairly early on that there was  _something_  going on between Hermione and Abraxas. 

After Harry and Draco walked into Hermione’s room and caught them mid-snog - despite Draco’s cries of anguish at seeing his  _grandfather_  and  _Granger_  snogging - there was no hiding their budding relationship.

And now, they were calf deep in the snow, arguing over carrots versus buttons. 

Of course, the whole argument ended after Hermione snapped and threw a snowball at Abraxas, who charmed it to smack into her hair. She jumped on him, and he dragged her down into the snow to snog her silly.


	16. Alone (Theodore Nott) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone - prompt from colubrina (Theodore Nott) - Teen
> 
> Possible Triggers: DEPRESSION; being alone

Theo settled back in his chair, staring out of the frost-glazed window. It had rained all evening and once the sun had dropped, it had gotten freezing cold fairly quickly and the water was turned to ice before it could escape into the ground.

No one else was around; no one was left to be around. His mum long dead, back when he was a child; his father gone, finally died of a broken heart Theo’s last year of Hogwarts. 

The elves had decorated the manor for the holidays with no direction from Theo, who kept to his room or the dark, cold study. There were lights in other parts of the house, candles and Christmas greens and reds and golds, beckoning to him to come and view them. But he didn’t want to, he was much happier on his own.

No one else was there. Theo was alone, left to his own devices. Sometimes he thought it was better that way. No one to tell him what to do, no one to tell him where to go, no one to see him when he finally broke down…

All of his school friends were pairing off, making their own families, erasing the old lines in the sand, and he was alone.


	17. Fairy Tale (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tale - prompt from shayalonnie (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) - General
> 
> Prompt: virgin!fic

There once was a beautiful blond prince who longed to marry and lay with another, but only his One True Love. So he saved himself, he never even let his lips touch upon another’s flesh.

One day, a terrible red dragon came to their city and bombarded the castle.

The next day, a knight and his squire showed up, proclaiming themselves dragonslayers. The squire was actually a woman, with wildly curly hair and vicious, unerring aim with her crossbow; many of the castle’s knights whispered that she was a witch.

The knight interested the prince the most, because upon the removal of his helmet, his crow black hair messy and damp with sweat, but eyes the clear green of the sun filtering through a fresh leaf, the prince knew he had found the One.


	18. Tea Time and Pouting (Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea Time and Pouting - prompt from shayalonnie (Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson) - General
> 
> Prompt: Arranged Marriage

Ten-year-old Pansy glared at her father, pale, skinny arms crossed over her chest. “I don’t  _want_  to go to the party, I don’t  _want_  to meet the Potters, I don’t  _want_  to, daddy!” A patent leather shoe struck the shiny marble floor.

Ambrose Parkinson sighed and glanced over at his wife, motioning with one hand. He knew that his daughter was spoiled to within an inch of her ridiculously expensive life, and at least eighty percent of it was his fault, but there was no turning back. The contract had been signed ten years previously by all parties involved.

Posey glared at her husband before turning to their daughter with a disappointed look transforming her features. “Now, dear, we discussed this. The matter is settled, no amount of pouting or stomping like an uncouth lady will stop it, and we  _are going._ ”

With that, she gathered her daughter under her arm despite her cry of dismay and bodily dragged her into the floo, shortly followed after by her husband.

They arrived at a beautiful manor, similar in size to their own if vastly different in decoration, and were greeted by a small house elf, who led them to a brightly appointed sunroom. A low table was almost buckling under the weight of the food and drinks arranged there, set off to the side of the arrangement of sofas and chairs.

Standing beside one of the chairs was a tall man with rather unkempt black hair and glasses who stepped forward to greet the elder Parkinsons with a smile and a handshake, before looking down to Pansy, still smiling. “Hello there, Miss Parkinson. I’m Mr. Potter.”

“ _Yes_ , I know who you are.” She sniffed, tightening her arms over her chest and turning away, ignoring her father’s anguished-sounding groan that was probably her name. Her eyes landed next on the red-haired woman who was sitting on a loveseat, a wide grin on her face. 

And next to  _her_ , slumped back on the cushions, his arms crossed over his own chest, was a skinny lad with a mix of features from his parents - unkempt black hair, glasses, brilliant green eyes. Which were currently glaring at  _her_ , of all people, as though she had something to do with this  _travesty_.

She redoubled her glare, huffing loudly, and turned her nose up at him. He, in turn, scowled back at her and slumped down even further.

“My wife, Lily, and I see you’ve met Harry! Lovely, let’s have some tea before his godfather barges in on us. Nothing would be accomplished at that point, right, Ambrose?” James grinned, exchanging a look with his wife, before helping Posey to the Chesterfield while Ambrose settled into a stand alone wingback just beside the sofa.

Pansy sniffed, sulking as she made her way over to the large sofa with her mother before Mrs. Potter sprung lightly to her feet with a sweet smile. “Oh, no, dear! Come, sit here. I have a great deal to discuss with your mum, and I wouldn’t want to talk across you.” The redhead ushered Pansy over to her now empty seat… right beside  _the boy_.

She huffed again, sitting down as far as she could from him, both ignoring their parents’ side glances to one another. Harry scowled at her, pushing his slightly too large glasses up his nose before turning away to glare at an innocent painting of white lilies.

It was going to be the longest tea  _ever_.


	19. Love Story (Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Story - prompt from shayalonnie (Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin) - General
> 
> Prompt: Modern AU

They met in college.

It wasn’t so trite as he being her just a bit older professor and she a wide-eyed ingenue-cum-student. But he  _was_  the associate dean of her department and she, a graduate student.

They almost made it on good behavior all the way to her graduation… until the night before, when they went out for drinks and had a few too many. A rather feral fuck in the elevator of his building, followed by a slower, more gentle love-making in his bed later that night. Afterward, they avoided one another for forty-eight hours before having their first official date.

Two years later, they were buying their first house together, brand new glittering ring on her left hand screaming her status to all, his doting affection and her brilliant smile and their obvious love for one another proclaiming their feelings just as loudly.


	20. Mamihlapinatape (Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamihlapinatape - prompt from anonymous (Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson) - General
> 
> Word Prompt: Mamihlapinatape -- “It is that look across the table when two people are sharing an unspoken but private moment. When each knows the other understands and is in agreement with what is being expressed. An expressive and meaningful silence.”

Pansy and Hermione were one of those couples that could just share a look and fully understand what it meant. None of their friends understood it, or could emulate it, or even understand what the looks meant… but they did.

Out to dinner with friends, in large groups or small, a single glance could mean “Would you grab me another glass of wine?” or “Why are we here again?” or “These are  _your_  idiot friends.” or “Let’s go home.  _Now_.”

And inevitably, Pansy would bring the wine along with her gin and tonic; Hermione would grit her teeth and smile widely at yet another old pureblood; Pansy would cross her arms and glowered at Ron after he asked, yet again, who was the man in their relationship; and Hermione would make their hasty excuses as Pansy quite literally dragged her from the house.

Many didn’t understand their relationship, but that didn’t matter, because they did, with only a glance.


	21. Public Indecency (Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle) - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public Indecency - prompt from anonymous (Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle) - M
> 
> Prompt: “The skirt is short on purpose.”

The music was thumping hard and loud, muffling every sound except for the very loudest. Tom slipped through the fringes of the crowd, glass in his hand holding two fingers of whisky.

People occasionally nodded or smiled or bat their eyelashes at him, but his eyes were fixed on one point, unwavering. Hermione was out on the dance floor, moving to the music with the boneless grace of a dancer… or someone well into their cups.

Once he settled into his customary chair, he sipped his drink as he continued to watch the slim woman move to the music, some kind of glitter sparkling on her face and bare shoulders. The skirt, merely a strip of fabric, bared every last inch of her legs.

It only took a moment, but when she noticed him, she grinned and moved to him, straddling his lap and pressing her mouth to his ear. “I want you to take me, right here.”

Brows quirking interest, he pressed back close to speak into her ear. “And how, exactly, do you propose we do that, my dear?”

“The skirt is short on purpose.” Her smile was bright and shining, she was his star and he could deny her nothing - even a slow fuck in a crowded club.


	22. Yard Time (Hermione Granger/Sirius Black) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yard Time - prompt from shayalonnie (Hermione Granger/Sirius Black) - Teen

Sirius flashed a wide smile at the guard holding the door, before passing him and walking over to the single metal chair, bolted to the floor, beside the single metal table, also bolted to the floor.

Once he was settled into the seat, he turned his eyes, one blackened, up to the woman sitting across the table from him, her ink-stained fingers tapping on the manila folder sitting on the table.

“We’ve got to stop meeting this way, Hermione.”

“Well, if you would stop  _punching people_ , I wouldn’t have to see you here in a cell. Again.”

His grin widens as he shrugs, only wincing slightly as the smile tugs at his split lip. “Well, how else would I get your attention, love?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Call me, like a normal person?” Her voice is exasperated as she pushes a lock of curly, frizzy hair back from her face with a huff.

“But you’re so beautiful when  _you_  want to punch  _me_!” He lets out a laugh, which is cut off abruptly when she leans over the table and whacks him with the folder in her hand.

“You’re lucky, this time, you idiot; the other guy declined to press charges since you declined as well. I’ve arranged everything and you’re free to go. They’ve got your clothes out the door, and once you've changed, you can leave. I suppose you’ll need a ride?” She arches a brow at him, before sighing at his unrepentant grin. 

Walking to the door, she waves the papers at him. “I’ll see you outside.”

“Oh, and Hermione?”

She turns to look at him, tilting her head curiously. “Yes?”

He stands up, licking his lips slowly. “Dinner tonight?”

The smile that tugs at her lips, spreading warmth across her face like a sunrise, lights up the room. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	23. Painter Girl (Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painter Girl - prompt from shayalonnie (Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood) - General

Draco sighed, leaning against the counter of the coffee house. He was bored. It was dead, all of the side work had been taken care of, he was bored, Pansy was in the back room, texting her new boy toy, and he was  _bored._

When the bell over the door jingled, he popped up off of the counter and glanced around as he began speaking, “Hey, what can I g…” He trailed off for a moment, before regaining his momentum. “-et for you today?”

He stuttered and trailed off when his pale eyes had landed on the girl on the other side of the counter. She was wearing paint splattered, two different colored Chucks, paint splattered white  _denim_  coveralls, a paint-splattered blouse of some sheer, flowy lime green material, and her paint-splattered hair was secured back with two or three clean paint brushes.

“Ohh, how about a pumpkin spice latte?”

Draco paused, glancing to the back door and back to the crazy lady. “It’s July. That’s a, uh, seasonal thing. We won’t get it for another couple of months.”

“Ohh. Well, what about a peppermint mocha?”

He was beginning to think this was a joke, and the vein throbbing in his temple was making it difficult to think. “That’s also a seasonal beverage.”

“Ohh. How about a small coffee? Plain black.”

“Ok, sure.” Draco grabbed a cup and started pumping the prepped canister behind him, softly whispering to himself with each compression, “What the fuck? What the fuck? Whaaat the fuuuck?”

Throwing a lid on, he pushed the cup across the counter. “That’s $2.01.” But the paint-girl was gone. Two crisp dollar bills and one shiny, brand new penny sat on the counter with a white piece of paper with a message in lime green ink, “I think you’re adorable. Call me. - Luna”

“What the fuck?”


End file.
